El mejor regalo de todos
by BlissVmpKr
Summary: 24 de diciembre de 1995  Estoy muriendo Carlisle. No te pido que tengas compacion de mi, sino de mi pequeño.  Att. Elizabeth Masen. ¿Que harias si te piden eso justo en Navidad? xmas contest


Ningun personaje me pertenece son de la fabulosa S. Meyer yo solo juego con ellos un rato.

**Xmas Contest**

**Palabras: 3378 (segun word)**

**Rating: K+**

**Autora: BlissVmpKr**

**Link del concurso:** http:/www. fanfiction. net/u/2654763/XmasContest

**

* * *

**

_**El mejor regalo**_

23 de diciembre de 1995

_El cielo empezaba a clarear cuando recibió aquel mensaje de texto. Lo releyó un par de veces, hasta comprender su significado por completo. Sin pensárselo un par de veces, cogió su chaqueta y salió de la casa, dejando un par de luces encendidas, la bufanda en el perchero y la habitación desordenada… _La vida de un doctor era sin duda una bastante ocupada, y más si ese doctor es el cirujano en jefe del área de cardiología. Si quería librarse para navidad su esposa tendría que lidiar con los niños sola… por lo menos hasta la noche.

La nieve caía copiosamente sobre la enorme ciudad de Chicago cuando el sol comenzó a ocultarse. Haciendo honor a su fama, el aire frio de la Ciudad de los Vientos corría incesante en forma de corrientes heladas por todos los rincones de la misma. En una de las tantas calles del centro, un joven doctor conducía hacia los suburbios donde su esposa y su familia lo esperaban. Al fin se había desocupado. Un mensaje de una operación a corazón abierto de emergencia lo hicieron salir corriendo de su casa en la mañana. Duro tanto la operación que tuvo que pedir a su secretaria que llamara a Esme, su esposa, para no preocuparla. Una luz roja en un semáforo lo hizo detenerse. En ese momento una figura pequeña toco a su ventana. El doctor se sobresalto, pero al reconocer a esa persona bajo la ventana inmediatamente.

–Buenas noches señor Cullen –saludo un niño de unos seis años vestido con andrajos

El joven doctor sonrió. Por más que le pedía que le dijera Carlisle, el pequeño niño no lo hacía, era demasiado descortés hacerlo, o al menos eso decía el pequeño.

–Buenas noches Edward –respondió alegre – ¿Qué se te ofrece?

El pequeño rebusco en los bolsillos de su roto pantalón y extrajo de él un sobre.

–Mi madre me pidió que le entregara esto

Extendió su pequeña mano cubierta con un guante agujerado y le entrego el sobre a Carlisle.

–Dele nuestros saludos a su esposa por favor –dijo el pequeño solemnemente, inclino su cabeza a modo de saludo, le sonrió y salió corriendo.

Carlisle vio el sobre con una mezcla de ternura y curiosidad. Había conocido a la madre de Edward y a él una tarde hace ya un año en los servicios médicos de caridad, antes de que ocupara el puesto de director en el hospital. Elizabeth acudió a él debido a su enfermedad. Tenía unas muy malas defensas y debido al frio del invierno sufría de bronquitis desde hacía ya varias semanas. No contaba con el dinero para ir a un médico, así que cuando se entero del trabajo de caridad por navidad fue inmediatamente llevando a su pequeño hijo Edward con ella. El pequeño, de entonces cinco años, observo con una increíble paciencia para un niño tan chico como su madre era revisada por el doctor. Al terminar este escucho atentamente lo que Carlisle tenía que decir, ayudo a su madre a levantarse, le dio las gracias y se llevo a Elizabeth dejando que ella se apoyara en su pequeño cuerpo.

Unos días después el coche de Carlisle se descompuso. Cuando llevo su automóvil al mecánico quedo gratamente sorprendido. Encontró a Edward haciendo algunos mandados y algunas tareas simples. Anonadado, Carlisle se acerco al mecánico en jefe y en lugar de preguntarle por su auto le pregunto por el niño.

–Trabaja aquí a menudo –fue la respuesta del mecánico –El pequeño trabaja por las tardes para pagar las medicinas de su madre. Soy amigo de ellos, pero por más que insistí en prestarle en dinero sin problemas, él no quiso. Dijo que tenía que devolverme el favor de alguna manera

Carlisle no pudo admirar más a aquel niño. Él mismo tenía dos hijos, Emmett de nueve y Alice de siete. No se podía imaginar a ninguno de ellos haciendo lo mismo. La dura vida en la calle obligó a Edward a madurar demasiado rápido. El doctor comenzó a frecuentar a la familia. Se hizo amigo de la madre, se entero de cómo ganaban su vida y de la historia de ellos. Al parecer el papá del niño los abandono en cuanto supo que ella estaba embarazada. Elizabeth se embarazó en el instituto. Supo que el padre de ella era alcohólico y que la golpeo hasta dejarla casi muerta al enterarse. Prefirió huir a arriesgar a su hijo y solo supo de su padre cuando unos años después murió. A pesar de todo, lo amaba demasiado y lloro amargamente su perdida. Carlisle los admiraba, con todas esas trabas en el camino cualquier otra mujer hubiera abortado y seguido con su vida como si nada. Pero ella no lo hizo. Luchó y logro criar y sacar adelante a un niño increíblemente inteligente, bondadoso y de modales impecables.

Cuando no estaba enferma, Elizabeth trabajaba lavando ropa ajena. A falta de un hogar propio, vivían en pequeño departamento rentado en muy mal estado. Carlisle se sorprendió al saber que estaba a unos diez minutos de su colonia, de hecho, conocía aquel lugar y no le parecía un lugar muy adecuado para vivir. El pequeño acudía a la escuela de su región* que, al igual que el barrio donde viva, se encontraba en un estado bastante deplorable. Había periodos en los que sufrían hambre, pero por más que insistía él, nunca lo dejaban ayudarlos.

Esme les regalaba la ropa que Emmett ya no usaba, solo eso aceptaban. A pesar de llevarse bien, Elizabeth mantenía las distancias con la familia Cullen, pues no quería que Edward añorara lo que ella jamás podría darle. Es por eso que nunca habían presentado a los niños, ni dejaba que Esme llevar al pequeño de paseo. Es por eso que esa noche Carlisle no pudo llegar a su casa tranquilo sin abrir antes la carta que le había dado Edward. Aparco cerca de un parque al cual a veces iba él con sus hijos y abrió el sobre. Necesitaba saber que habría motivado a esa mujer para escribirle.

_Estimado Doctor Cullen:_

_Sé que no te gusta que te digan así Carlisle. Pero es lo correcto. Sé que en este momento estarás muy curioso por saber que me ha motivado a escribirte. No quiero andar con rodeos así que te lo diré francamente. Ya no me queda mucho tiempo, estoy muriendo. Cada segundo que pasa la vida se me escapa de las manos a una velocidad vertiginosa. No hace falta que me diagnostiquen. Yo lo siento._

_Como sabes hace una semana me he vuelto a enfermar, pero a mis percudidos pulmones el medicamento ya no puede mejorarlos. La tos cada vez es más fuerte, ya no puedo comer porque esta me provoca arcadas y termino vomitándolo todo. Respirar ya no es algo natural, tengo que esforzarme para poder inhalar algo de oxígeno. Mi cabeza me mata y la fiebre persiste más tiempo en mi cuerpo. Finjo por Edward, pero sé que él sabe que estoy mal. La noche pasada, vi a mi padre. No sé si fue él en verdad o un delirio a causa de la enfermedad. Me pidió perdón y me dijo que ya era tiempo de que fuera con él._

_No te escribo esto para que tengas compasión de mí, sino de mi pequeño. Tú sabes que amo a Edward con todo mi corazón. Él es mi mundo y no quisiera que nada le pasara. Una vieja amiga me ayudo a conseguir esto. En el sobre encontraras los documentos que te nombran como tutor de mi niño. Confió en ti y en Esme para brindarle el amor que yo ya no podre darle._

_No quiero que sufra en una casa hogar. Pero tampoco podría imponérselos, tienen dos hijos y uno más podría ser una carga pesada. Si no firmas los documentos estos no tendrán valor y no habrá nada de qué preocuparse. Si deciden hacerlo o no, de todos modos les doy las gracias. Por brindarnos una maravillosa amistad y ayudarnos a sobrevivir._

_Me despido pidiéndoles un último favor. Díganle a Edward que lo amo con toda mi alma y que siempre, pase lo que pase, estaré viéndolo orgullosa desde el cielo._

_Atentamente. Elizabeth Masen_

Los ojos de Carlisle estaban cubiertos de lágrimas al terminar de leer. Extrajo los documentos del sobre y se dio cuenta de que había algo más. Una foto de Edward y su madre que Carlisle había tomado en el cumpleaños de Edward. "Te amo mi niño" decía en la esquina inferior derecha. Él arranco y se dirigió a su casa.

Al llegar sus hijos lo saludaron calurosamente echándose a sus brazos. Esme lo abrazo por la cintura y él le dio un suave beso en los labios. Jugó un rato con sus hijos, ayudo a servir la cena y comió alegremente con su familia. Su cuerpo estaba ahí pero su mente no. El sobre que traía en el bolsillo de la chaqueta le pesaba irremediablemente. No podía esperar más, estaba desesperado por que fuera la hora de dormir para poder hablar con su esposa a solas. El nudo que tenía en la garganta no había desaparecido, lo torturaba incitándolo a forzar una sonrisa y a parpadear numerables veces para no soltar lagrimas y asustar a su familia.

Al final la tan ansiada hora llegó. Los niños se fueron a dormir y Carlisle a la biblioteca donde sabía que Esme lo buscaría al no verlo en su habitación. Como él lo predijo su dulce esposa fue a su encuentro con el rostro serio y la mirada preocupada.

–¿Pasa algo cariño? –pregunto Esme sentándose a su lado en un sillón y poniendo una mano sobre su rodilla.

Carlisle suspiro pesadamente mientras sacaba de su bolsillo el tan afamado sobre.

–¿Qué es eso?

–Es una carta amor –dijo él

Abrió el sobre y le entrego la carta a su esposa. Esme leyó con rapidez mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, para finalmente descender por sus mejillas. Carlisle la miraba con la comprensión pegada al rostro. Y cuando finalmente termino de leer, abrazo el frágil cuerpo de su esposa mientras ella ahogaba los sollozos en su pecho.

–Tenemos que hacerlo Carlisle –demandó Esme mirándolo a los ojos –¡No permitiré que le pase nada a ese dulce pequeño!

Él asintió. Beso reconfortantemente a Esme y fue a guardar los papeles en un lugar seguro, para finalmente irse ambos a dormir un poco mas aliviados.

24 de diciembre de 1995

La mañana de Nochebuena se despertaron entre suaves caricias y besos adormilados. Dentro de ellos reinaba la paz. Tal vez solo fuera el espíritu navideño o la alegría de hacer algo bueno por alguien. Se abrazaron entre las sabanas y justo cuando se volvían a quedar dormidos azotaron la puerta y dos torbellinos entraron corriendo.

–¡Papi, papi! ¡Mami, mami! –gritó un duendecillo de cabellos negros saltando en la cama –¡Ya levántense! ¡El señor sol esta brillando!

–¡Vamos papá! ¡Suelta a mamá! –dijo un niño de rizos negros y hoyuelos en el rostro mientras jalaba inútilmente el brazo de Carlisle intentando que dejara de abrazar a Esme –¡Tengo hambre! –se quejó –¡deja que vaya a hacer el desayuno! Luego te la devuelvo.

Sus padres estallaron en carcajadas y se separaron. Al levantarse, los niños corrieron delante de ellos hacia la cocina. Comieron a gusto entre bromas y risas. La expectativa de la víspera de navidad estaba adherida a los rostros infantiles de sus hijos. Pasaron la mañana viendo películas de Navidad en pijama, pero al final tuvieron que cambiarse ya que esperaban a algunos amigos que irían a pasar la navidad con ellos.

Renee y Charlie fueron los primeros en llegar. Con ellos venia la pequeña Bella de seis años que inmediatamente se fue a jugar con Alice y Emmett. Una hora más tarde llegaron sus últimos invitados la familia Hale: Lillian, Jared y los mellizos Rosalie y Jasper de ocho años. Pasaron un alegre rato charlando frente a la chimenea mientras los niños jugaban.

–¡Oh por dios! –gritó Alice de repente asustando a todos –¡Olvidamos hornear las galletas para Santa!

Un grito ensordecedor de parte de todos los niños no se hizo a esperar. Corrieron a la cocina como locos mientras sus madres los veían preocupadas y sus padres divertidos.

–Creo que será mejor que vallas antes de que destrocen tu cocina Esme –sugirió alegremente Charlie

Ella río y fue al encuentro de los niños seguida de Renee y Lillian. Cuando logro calmarlos y convencerlos de que había suficiente tiempo para hornearle galletas al viejo barrigón, descubrió con horror que la harina se había terminado. Y entre mandatos de las tres mujeres, sus esposos fueron obligados a ir por ella. Camino de regreso a casa Carlisle visualizo a un niño corriendo alegremente tras una pelota por el parque. Sonrío nostálgicamente y aparco el coche. Pidió amablemente a Charlie y a Jared que lo esperaran un momento que no tardaría. Se bajo y se acerco al pequeño.

–¡Edward! –le llamo alegre

El pequeño volteo con una enorme sonrisa pintada en el rostro. A Carlisle le parecía que nunca había visto su carita tan alegre como entonces. Los ojos del pequeño brillaban de felicidad, la dulce inocencia de niño hacía eco por todas las expresiones de su cuerpo. Nunca lo había visto así.

–¡Señor Cullen! –gritó Edward emocionado

Corrió a su encuentro con la pelota entre sus pequeñas manos.

– ¡Mire señor Cullen! –dijo Edward emocionado mostrándole su pelota –mi mamá me la dio por Navidad adelantada. ¿No es increíble?

Carlisle amplio su sonrisa hasta mostrar sus blancos dientes. Le sorprendía con qué facilidad podía hacer feliz a ese niño. Una pelota de plástico era lo que sostenía entre sus manitas. Lo que daría por poder darle algo así a sus hijos por Navidad y no provocar una rabieta.

–Es muy bonita Edward –respondió –¿Qué haces aquí solo? Deberías estar con tu mamá es Noche buena.

–Lo sé –dijo el pequeño –mi mami me dijo que viniera a jugar con ella un rato. No se sentía muy bien. Quería quedarme con ella pero prácticamente me saco a patadas de la casa

Ambos rieron. Carlisle abrazo al pequeño y le deseo una feliz navidad antes de irse. Ya estando en casa las galletas fueron horneadas, los niños mandado a la cama y los adultos al salón. A media noche se desearon feliz Navidad y empezaron a repartirse los regalos entre ellos. El sonido del timbre a esas horas de la madrugada sorprendió a todos y tras unos segundos Carlisle fue a abrir. El rostro lleno de dolor y lágrimas contenidas del niño que unas horas antes había visto sonreír como nunca en su vida lo había hecho fue lo que encontró tras la puerta.

–¡Carlisle! –sollozó Edward –¡Ayúdanos Carlisle!

El doctor se agacho a la altura del pequeño y este se arrojo a sus brazos con el rostro empapado en lágrimas. Los demás al escuchar el sonido fueron al pasillo y encontraron a Carlisle sosteniendo a un pequeño niño andrajoso que lloraba incontrolablemente. Esme al reconocer al pequeño se adelanto y lo saco de entre los brazos de su esposo.

–¿Qué paso pequeño? –susurro mientras acariciaba su espalda

–¡Mi mami! ¡Mi mami! –sollozaba él –¡Mi mami se está muriendo! ¡Ayúdenme por favor! ¡Ayúdenme!

El pequeño imploraba lo mismo una y otra vez. Carlisle tomo las llaves de su coche y le pidió una disculpa a sus amigos. Ellos asintieron el comprensión y prometieron cuidar de los niños mientras no estaban. Carlisle condujo por las heladas calles tan rápido como podía. Esme iba con Edward abrazado a ella en el asiento de atrás. Él seguía llorando.

Aparco enfrente del edificio destartalado sin importarle realmente si cuando volvía estaba aun su Mercedes ahí. El niño en cuanto vio la construcción bajo corriendo del auto a una velocidad vertiginosa. Carlisle y Esme lo siguieron hasta llegar a su pequeño departamento cuya puerta estaba abierta de par en par mostrando con que apuro el niño había ido en su búsqueda.

–Mami –susurro Edward con la voz llena de dolor arrodillándose en el lecho de su madre –Traje a Carlisle mami, te vas a poner bien.

Elizabeth miro a su pequeño con todo el amor que poseía mientras extendía su mano para acariciar su rostro.

–No lo hare pequeño –dijo ella –ya no tengo fuerzas

–No –sollozo él –No digas eso mami. Te vas a poner bien, yo voy a trabar en el taller para pagar tus medicinas. No dejare que nada malo te pase.

Edward abrazo a su mamá fuertemente mientras las lagrimas recorrían un camino incesante por su rostro. Elizabeth apretó al pequeño contra ella antes de separarlo y tomar su rostro entre sus manos.

–Tienes que ser fuerte mi amor –dijo ella –Ya no puedo permanecer en este mundo. Mi hora llego. Tu abuelito me necesita. Tengo que ir con él, me llama.

–Pero yo también te necesito –replico el pequeño

–Te amo pequeño y siempre, sea donde sea que yo este te estaré cuidando

Elizabeth le sonrió a su niño y con sus últimas fuerzas beso su frente.

–¡No! –gritó el pequeño –¡Carlisle! ¡Ayuda!

El doctor se aproximo a revisar a Elizabeth. Pero todo lo que hizo fue inútil ella ya no se encontraba entre nosotros. Me gustaría decir que esa Navidad todo fue azúcar y miel. Pero claramente no fue así. Esa noche Edward perdió a su madre. Pero gano a dos.

Carlisle y Esme pasaron con él la noche. Y después de entregar los documentos que los avalaban como tutores legales de Edward pudieron llevarse a casa al pequeño. En el entierro de Elizabeth, Edward lloro amarga y desgarradoramente. Conmoviendo a los presentes hasta causar el llanto de ellos también.

25 de diciembre de 1996

Carlisle y Esme despertaron temprano para hacer un desayuno especial para sus hijos. Escucharon dos pares de piernas correr por el piso de arriba y luego bajar las escaleras.

–¡Es Navidad! ¡Es Navidad! –gritaron Alice y Emmett corriendo hacia el árbol

Esme se apoyó en el marco de la puerta viendo la escena. Sonrió, pero segundos después su mirada paseo preocupada por toda la habitación buscando a su otro hijo.

–¡Porque me despiertan a esta hora! –se quejo Edward

Esme se volteo rápidamente y vio detrás de ella a su hijo que tallaba sus ojitos cansinamente.

–¡Es Navidad todo el día! ¡Dejen dormir! –dijo Edward haciendo un adorable puchero

Ella se rio ante el comentario de su hijo más pequeño y se agacho a su altura.

–¿No quieres ver tus regalos Eddie? De todos modos ya te despertaron

El sonrió y corrió a donde sus hermanos ya tenían un regadero de papeles. Como cualquier otro niño busco animadamente los que tenían su nombre. Encantado de ver tantas cosas juntas solo para él empezó a correr de un lado a otro con todo sin saber que hacer primero. Sus padres veían contentos como sus hijos se volvían locos.

–¡Ed! –llamó su hermana Alice –Ese tiene tu nombre

Edward dejo sus cosas a un lado y se acerco al árbol donde, efectivamente, había un pequeño sobre con su nombre. Curioso, abrió el sobre y extrajo el contenido. Una foto. El niño sonrió y una pequeña lágrima recorrió su rostro.

–¿Qué es? –preguntaron Alice y Emmett

Les mostro la foto a todos mientras seguía sonriendo. Eran su madre y él.

–Un excelente regalo –dijo Carlisle

–El mejor definitivamente –acordó Esme

El pequeño siguió sonriendo pero negó con la cabeza.

–No –dijo suavemente – el mejor de todos me lo dieron el año pasado. Me lo dio mi madre y por eso es el que más quiero.

Carlisle lo miro estupefacto.

–¿Tu pelota? –pregunto

–No –respondió Edward –Mi familia.

* * *

¿Que tal?

Es mi entrada para el Xmas contest... un poquito despues de navidad pro lo hice hehe

Yo en lo particular lo ame. Tengo una especie de inspiracion navideña cuando de shots se trata.

Espero que les haya gustado

Feliz navidas super mega ateasada y tmbn feliz año nuevo.

Si leen mi otra historia no se preocupen como dicen en mi pais "No estaba muerta, andaba de parranda"... bno ya encerio la verdad pido disculpas creo que ahora si ya me pase de tiempo... es solo que estoy bloqueada. Espero que comprendan intentare actualizar lo mas rapido pocible

VOTEN POR MI... o no.

lean las demas historias del concurso hehe

besitos

*Bliss*


End file.
